Let the Blood Begin
January 13th, 1745 (ROLEPLAY WARNING) From this day forth.... lives will be lost, and the street's of Madrid and the borders of our country will fill with blood. Under the protection of a United Council of Europe, The British Parliament in London with the King has officially decided that enough is enough. War has been declared on Spain, and the Fruit. He has been banned on his own wikia.. is that not a sign?! "God" just told us to act now. See User Blog:John Breasly/Formal Declaration of War on Spain for the formal decree and reasons for the beginning of the War. The British Government has already begun sending men to its fine borders, ready to protect from prominent and immediate invasions. Negotiations, however, are still being dealt with in Portugal, as Lord Chancellor of the Exchequer Andrew Mallace may have added 1 more to the entente. Mallace's Pre-war speech: Negotiations... have failed.... Diplomatic solutions, have failed. Disruption the peace has been caused. Slavery has been caused. In the name of Freedom.. I promise my friends... that I, along with The Prime Minister and the King,, will give you as much possible support from other nations as I can. I am a level 21 (formerly 50, thanks Disney -_-), so on the battlefield I'm not much help.. but shall make it up in the form of diplomatic immunity, and the power of words. Diplomacy shall not fail us. and if God wanted Pearson in so badly, he would have sent some signs. Anybody see any signs? I see: slavery, sad people. guilds destroyed, and tormented roleplayers. This time we shall not fail. This time we have the power to take him down. He is banned on his own wiki.. IS THAT NOT A SIGN? WHOEVER'S WATCHING US IS SENDING US A SIGN! THE DAY WE START FIGHTING HE'S BANNED ON HIS WIKI... IN THE NAME OF FREEDOM, WE FIGHT TILL THE END!" Generals and Admirals of Foreign countries have been immediately alerted, and the Council of Brunswick-Luneberg is still to take place. Those of Royalty have been moved to a safe location, where the King can still broadcast orders and emergency messages to his nation. While the King has been taken to bunkers within the outskirts of London, the military leaders and political officials have mobilized. Leader of the infamed marines Jonathan Francis O'Reilly authenticated Lord Admirals Sven "Nathaniel Garland Daggersteel and Maxamillion "Beckett" to begin moving the fleet towards outer Spanish Isle's. Prime Minister Goldtimbers has set forth about London, exchanging documents with his advisors, and the French Government. Meanwhile, Lord Overseer Samuel Redbeard of the EITC and his assistant, Eric, made contact with their Prussian Allies, and have the black guard standing by. Lord Chancellor Mallace has traveled to his Russian brothers, to discuss war topics and troops, and will return to Goldtimbers in London the following day. Diplomatic Requests: These are POTCO related numbers. THE TRIPLE ENTENTE: (G.B., FRANCE, RUSSIA) ''' '''We ask that This country provide this amount of SVS Ships and PVP men: *''France'' **5 Warships, 15 men *''Russia'' **2 Warships, 15 men Other Countries, Same Terms *''Italy'' **'1 Warship, 10 men *''Prussia'' **'1 Warship, 8 men *''Austria-Hungary'' **'3 Warships, 5 men *''The Balkhans/Belgium/Netherlands'' **1 Warship, 2 men *''Japan (Foreign Relations)'' **'1 Warship, 3 men *''Spanish Rebels (Allied Rebel Ambassadors)'' **'2 Warships, 3 men. 'PIRATE NATIONS ' *10 Warships, 25 men For counties to provide men, does not mean they must be affiliated with the country. For example, If Russia was to provide Richard Sternsilver, that would be obvious, and would count towards their asked participation. But if Russia say does not truly have 10 men that devote themselves to Russia, as long as they just provide is it acceptable. For example, if they provided a random man from McRaging, it would count. We need as many as possible to fight this war. *Finally, Britain will be providing: **30 Warships, 100+ men. WE WILL BE UP AGAINST: ''The Spanish Confederation of Guilds:'' *40 Warships and Counting, 100+men ''The Confederation of South American States:' *2 Warships, 4 men. Mates, I warn ye and Thank ye Greatly. To a great year, end this war. Finish Spain, and rebuild them with a new leader. God bless you all. Category:EITC Category:EITC Guilds Category:Pirates Category:His Majesty's Fleet Category:Royal British Military Category:English Privateers Category:Russian Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories